


【鸣佐】有一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗 13

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 漩涡鸣人×宇智波佐助
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu





	【鸣佐】有一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗 13

木叶之火>cp版>有和我一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗

1871L  
谁来拯救一下又哭又笑的我

1872L  
Yooooooo评论区已经被鸣佐党控评  
“亲上去(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～”

1873L  
妈的老子憋了两个小时的眼泪一看到他微博就绷不住了

现在和基友抱头痛哭

1874L  
各位，有冤的抱冤有仇的报仇，堍哥回复惹↓

[@前辈不要酱紫：二侄子，叔教你，主动当一回人形抱枕，金毛小子就没事了。]

虽然不是亲上去，但人形抱枕也很好啊！！！乖！听你叔的话！

1875L  
GJ！！！！

1876L  
导演啊你就是这么对你二侄子的吗！！你大侄子知道吗！！

1877L  
现在底下的队形已经变成了“人形抱枕”（。）

1878L  
人形抱枕(*^▽^*)

1879L  
噢噢噢噢大侄子来了！

[@宇智波鼬回复@宇智波带土：^_^]

1880L  
来自大侄子的和善的微笑

1881L  
^_^

1882L  
想到了电影里真实坐在车里的鼬哥，噫，堍哥真不干人事

1883L  
[@前辈不要酱紫回复@宇智波鼬：电影看了没？还不赶紧给老子贡献一下票房，我要在十分钟内看到票房成倍增长，我再说一遍，是十分钟内。]

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1884L  
四人互动变成了三人hhhhhhh太子你憋哭了！人家都聊起来了！

1885L  
不抱希望的问一句，有粉丝偶遇到他们咩？

1886L  
咋可能啊，人家肯定包场或者在私人影院看啊

1887L  
心情舒畅多了……内轮是缺爱毁一生，佐助可一点都不缺爱

1888L  
[@宇智波佐助回复@宇智波鼬：哥……别去看了。]

脑补了软萌的语气（拎裤子）

1889L  
（扒下来）

1890L  
好可爱2333333话说佐助看这个简直是羞耻play啊

1891L  
羞耻＋1  
他应该还接受不了这样的自己

1892L  
不然也不会在鸣人入戏到哭个不停的时候发微博噗

1893L  
哈哈哈哈哈我隔壁坐着的妹子哭着哭着掏出手机，然后突然止住眼泪，若有所思，开始东张西望，估计是想看看自己会不会偶  
！！！！！！？？？？？？

1894L  
别发感叹号！！我害怕！！！

1895L  
[@前辈不要酱紫回复@宇智波佐助：不要这样嘛，佐助酱。呵，挡了老子的发财路，你回家就别想看见你的恐龙玩偶了。]

堍哥，精分人设不崩  
PS：我要get同款玩偶！！

[@宇智波鼬回复@宇智波佐助：没事，我会一直爱着你。^_^]

日常告白（1/1）  
PS：但说到底还是会去看的啊不要用爱来转移话题！！

1896L  
那个话说到的一半的出来！

1897L 正在吃饭的团子  
……好吧，让我看看这次是哪个幸运儿

1898L  
！！！！！！  
妈的我看到了！  
我隔壁的妹子是瞎了吗！就在我们前面啊！  
好像提醒她一句但是目前居然只有我发现了要是提醒了会不会闹大但是我想尖叫怎么办酷爱告诉我怎么办！！

1899L  
首先！！  
先先先先先找个时光机

1900L  
先淡定！！！不能被人发现！！

1901L  
大家估计是太沉浸在剧情里了…………我缓缓，告诉我，鸣人还在哭吗（。）

1902L  
对  
他戴着帽子和墨镜，手边堆了目测十来个纸团子

1903L  
佐助把亮度调到最暗玩手机，还用手遮着

1904L  
啊………………

希望观影过程中玩手机的同学能够向佐助老师学习

1905L  
↑重点歪到南极去了好吗！

1906L  
郁闷的心情一去不复返  
我现在只想磕cp.jpg  
还有太子你憋哭叻，电影里把人家欺负得那么惨欸_(:з」∠)_

1907L  
[@宇智波佐助回复@前辈不要酱紫：不可以！]

[@宇智波佐助回复@宇智波鼬：好吧。]

上面是强势的“不可以”  
然后一秒变成了无奈的“好吧”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

那位lucky的姑娘你绝对和楼主是一家人吧，是吧，流着一样的欧洲血统吧

1908L 正在吃饭的团子  
(。-ω-)

1909L  
噢噢噢佐助似乎终于要采取行动了！  
他转头了！  
和鸣人说话了！  
鸣人又用掉了一张纸！

1910L  
鸣人！！  
鸣人选手抱上去了！！！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

1911L  
什么什么什么什么  
我没做梦吗  
抱？

1912L  
哪种抱啊说清楚啊冷静点啊！！

1913L  
还能是哪种抱啊！就是佐助凑过去的时候突然整个人抱上来了！！！！

现在恢复成了正常的姿势

我会不会被灭口？

1914L  
WOC这么REAL的吗！！

1915L  
我现在整个人往前倾坐着，还要尽力不被看出异常

1916L  
讲话了讲话了！

1917L  
听见了！！！

1918L  
这位姑娘话痨激动式的直播……

1919L  
大笨蛋不要突然抱上来

因为很难过啊

难过什么，我好好地在这儿

1920L  
这颗糖我可以抱着舔一年TVT

1921L  
沃德玛好甜啊完全是情侣式的谈话！

1922L  
升天，再见

1923L  
但还是很难过啊！啊我出@#￥%

嘘

妈呀声音好小听不清了

1924L  
_(:з」∠)_  
刚刚肩膀被人戳了一下，一个红着眼眶的中年大叔让我坐好，挡着他了………………

1925L  
………突然成为负面例子的直播姑娘

1926L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈大叔也入戏了，原来心疼的不止是我们粉丝哇

1927L  
我郑重宣布宇智波佐助先生荣获影帝

1928L  
影帝还远  
但新人奖能捞一个吧

1929L  
现在演到先生抛弃内轮那儿了，他俩收拾东西走了

我能不能追出去要个签名？

1930L  
别去了（反正又不是我拿签名）

1931L  
对，算了，别去

1932L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈嫉妒使我们丑陋

1933L  
……我没敢打扰，还是继续看电影吧

1934L  
嗯嗯  
认真把电影看完才是对他们最好的爱

1935L  
[@漩涡鸣人：请大家一定要去看《乌鸦》！佐助为了这部电影吃了好多苦的说，演得超级好！PS：在电影院哭得太厉害，还好小佐助给了大大的拥抱~满血复活-w-]

明明是自己抱上去的2333333

自己为了角色肯定也下了很大功夫，但一句没提

1936L  
对我也要吹一吹鸣人的演技！你也演得超级好啊小太阳！

1937L  
实名pick漩涡鸣人了  
平时阳光到蠢萌的boy能把先生这种典型人渣演得这么好，竖拇指

1938L  
要不是鸣人亲口说过对演戏没兴趣，我真希望他走这条路……明明很有天赋的

1939L  
对他来说，在台上唱唱跳跳更自在吧

1940L  
……突然觉得，堍哥弄这出电影，是不是为了把佐助往拍戏的方向带啊？

1941L  
挺好呀

1942L  
不是ORZ他还是组合成员，主业应该是这个，但要是戏一多，团体活动不能兼顾怎么办

1943L  
emmmmmm对哦

1944L  
有副业是好事啊，他们总不能一辈子在台上蹦蹦跳跳吧？

1945L  
这次四专后的宣传和活动明显没有前三专多，最经典的团综都没消息

1946L  
团综说到底也是综艺，看看别的节目也行啊，干嘛老是纠结这个

1947L  
？？？  
谁纠结团综，这次专辑虽然粉丝销量艹得高口碑也好，但是曝光度真的不如之前啊  
你们不会天天泡在cp版没出去吧，有很多人猜测，明年七月份合约到期，估计有人不续签了，木娱这是提前为团队解散做准备

1948L  
卧槽，别吓我  
刚还好好吃着糖，怎么突然说解散

1949L  
那个没由来的猜测你也信？减少曝光度是从偶像转型啊，而且团队发展到一定地步就是要发展副业的

1950L  
算了不说了，等七月，什么事都知道了

1951L  
行，马住  
半年后再看

1952L  
筒子们别忘了晚上的公益节目啊，有鸣人和佐助哦

1953L  
知道啦

1954L  
他们两个小鲜肉跟着一群大佬去山村慰问是不是不太好……

1955L  
没啥不好的  
要我说，这个形式还不好呢，慰问都能搞个节目

1956L  
↑  
怎么不能，不搞个节目怎么直观呈现问题，这么好的资源就别嫌弃了

1957L  
记得在官微底下评论时注意点啊，千万别瞎说话

1958L  
Ojbk

1959L  
首页有模板，到时候记得刷几条  
有别的事儿在坛子里聊（比如这里）

1960L  
懂了懂了

1961L  
这是什么时候录的？一点消息都没有啊

1962L  
一两周前吧，我猜，毕竟是公益节目，肯定尽可能低调的，请他俩流量过来也是为了涨涨人气，让更多人能看见吧

1963L  
脑补佐助一挥手包了整个村（。）

1964L  
噗哈哈哈哈然后呢，你告诉我然后呢

1965L  
资源本身是好资源，公益赚口碑  
就怕到时候吃瓜群众说佐助面对孩子黑脸啊耍大牌啊少爷也不知民间疾苦啊

1966L  
以上三点都被说过了，怕啥

1967L  
……嘛，看完电影，我倒真希望他不知疾苦_(:з」∠)_

1968L  
怎么又是乡村，我鸣佐真是和山村有缘……

1969L  
乡村爱情2.0？

1970L 正在吃饭的团子  
需要直播嘛楼里的小伙伴？带滤镜的那种。

1971L  
猴啊！

1972L  
不用滤镜也可以，无所畏惧╮(╯_╰)╭

1973L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈堍哥的反击就是拼命爆花絮吗哈哈哈哈  
我们鸣佐家天天过节

1974L  
哇喔十分钟三千条评论

1975L  
抱住糖一通乱舔

1976L  
可不是天天过节吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

1977L  
上课呢谁给来个声情并茂的描述啊

1978L  
是内轮把先生杀了那一段，一直cut  
（从堍哥的口气中听到了浓浓的不耐烦）

第一次CUT：佐助反手想抓起小刀，结果摸了半天没摸到，自己绷不住笑了

1979L  
哈哈哈哈我就看着那只手从紧张的颤抖到疑惑到底有没有小刀再到彻底放弃

1980L  
第二次CUT：佐助一把抓到刀刃上去了，鸣人一秒出戏，超敏捷地把刀夺过来

第三次CUT：好的，佐助成功抓到了刀，开始说台词了，鸣人的表情一直不到位

堍哥的画外音：刀！你抓哪儿呢！说啊！台词说啊！鸣人你眼神不对！佐助你别管他继……我特么让你继续！鸣人你给我稳住！眼神！注意眼神！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们当导演的脾气都这么暴躁吗

1981L  
重头戏  
第十六次CUT：佐助抓住了刀，情绪也很到位地把台词说完了，眼泪也流了，就快要刺了——鸣人突然把刀一扔，抱上去了

1982L  
堍哥的画外音：妈呀辣眼睛，你们两个辣鸡抱着吧，这戏老子不拍了

1983L  
虽然拥抱甜到掉牙但是堍哥真的太逗了怎么办哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1984L  
演着演着抱起来，可以，这很鸣佐

1985L  
突然抱上去的太子太可爱了吧

1986L  
心疼一下好不容易情绪到位的佐助ORZ

1987L  
哈哈哈哈哈亮瞎眼的狗男男把导演气死了

1988L 正在吃饭的团子  
刚在堍哥那里吃完糖，差点忘了直播的事hhhhhhh  
开播啦，前几分钟他们镜头很少，都是大佬。

1989L  
一边看新节目一边舔花絮，太幸福o(*￣▽￣*)o

1990L  
堍哥在评论区和粉丝聊天，一个劲儿爆佐助小时候的料  
心疼

1991L  
哈哈哈哈哈把佐助被妈妈穿女装的事情都说了，还是蕾丝女仆裙

1992L  
有本事上图啊！哼！

1993L 正在吃饭的团子  
暂时没什么明显的糖。两个人作为后辈很低调，不主动抢话，安安静静跟在前辈后面。  
到了目的地，他们两个被分配去学校陪小朋友玩，其他人干正经事（。）

1994L  
堍哥说不和我们这些幼稚小朋友玩了，去看佐助的综艺了

谁幼稚啊！是你自己幼稚又精分啊！

1995L 正在吃饭的团子  
有个疑惑，这个人是谁啊？和鸣佐的关系不错的样子  
戴面罩的白发男人.jpg

1996L  
旗木卡卡西

1997L  
卡卡西老师啦w圈内蛮有名的作曲人，也是破团练习生时期的音乐老师，每一张专辑至少有一首歌是他写的曲子  
常年带着面罩或口罩，至今没人看过他全脸  
性格非常OK

1998L 正在吃饭的团子  
了解了解。  
他陪鸣佐一块儿去小学了。大佬们真对小鲜肉不怎么搭理……寒暄后就没和他们说什么话了，还好卡卡西老师主动陪着他们。

1999L  
嗯嗯，老师人很好的，在他们最受质疑的二专时期，老师接受专访时特地表扬了他们几个，说取得现在的成绩没有辜负他的期望，对他们有信心。

2000L  
果然是公益综艺，四平八稳，没有特别出彩的地方……

2001L  
哇好可爱的小孩

2002L  
↑  
图片.jpg  
你说的是不是这个？我也一眼就注意到了（颜狗本质）

2003L 正在吃饭的团子  
我刚想说这个来着，黑发蓝眼，软软的小小的一只，有个不切实际的联想……假如鸣佐能生孩子，大概就是这个样子吧_(:з」∠)_

2004L  
卧槽  
首页的太太们看到了吗！鸣佐生子文的孩子有模板了！（喜大普奔）

2005L  
真的好可爱啊  
突然母爱泛滥

2006L  
我我我也想这样被鸣人抱起来！！QVQ

2007L  
卧槽我觉得这俩人迷之相似，尤其是笑起来的时候

2008L 正在吃饭的团子  
鸣人注意到这个小孩，觉得和自己小时候特别像，二话不说单手抱起来了，小孩在他怀里也笑得超开心。鸣人看他脸上脏脏的，问他是不是和人打架了，小孩说对，鸣人就捏他鼻子告诉他，有事情要学会沟通，小孩特委屈地说，因为别的孩子嘲笑他没有父母。

一边觉得鸣人帅爆了一边心疼这个小可爱。

2009L  
唉，这种地方很多只有爷爷奶奶带着的孩子

2010L  
哈哈哈，乐观的性格也很鸣人一模一样，很快就不难过了

2011L 正在吃饭的团子  
噗  
小孩对佐助冷不丁伸出手，佐助不明所以，干站着不动，卡卡西老师在旁边提醒，这是让他抱，佐助就超——僵硬地抱住小孩。  
鸣人在旁边故作委屈脸问他：不喜欢我抱吗？  
小孩摇摇头，把脸埋到佐助颈窝那儿，说：不是，因为他好香啊

好……香……啊……

2012L  
………………

2013L  
鸣人目瞪口呆.jpg  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2014L  
公司，啊不，宇智波集团要不要考虑出一款香水？让我们也闻闻看是什么香？

2015L  
变态们，别想了  
这分明就是什么沐浴露啊洗发露啊防晒遮瑕粉底……混合的香气

2016L 正在吃饭的团子  
鸣人老师耿直到令我叹为观止。  
小孩离开后，鸣人也好奇地过去闻了两下，然后一脸不解：没什么特殊的香气啊，不就是前两天送你的那款香水味道吗？

破案了，【鸣人送的】香水味

2017L  
【鸣人送的】

2018L  
无意间，又一颗糖不偏不倚砸来_(:з」∠)_

TBC


End file.
